Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV, también conocido como GTA IV o GTA 4, es la décimo primera entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto lanzado para PS3, Xbox 360 y PC . Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, lanzado para PSP y PS2. Es el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que ha salido para "la nueva generación de consolas", con gráficos mejorados, motor físico completamente nuevo y el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, donde el sol avanza de verdad minuto a minuto, moviendo las sombras de los coches y los edificios. A tan sólo una semana de su salida, batió dos récords mundiales, como vídeo juego más vendido, y por vender en el día de su lanzamiento más de un millón de copias. La historia transcurre en una actualización de la antigua Liberty City, donde Niko Bellic, un ex-soldado de los Balcanes, llega a América en busca del "sueño americano", en parte atraído por las mentiras de su primo Roman, pues le dijo que vivía en una mansión con varios coches deportivos y muchas chicas hermosas. Además, durante todo el juego, Niko buscará venganrse de la gente que lo traicionó en la guerra, mientras se complica su existencia por su primo y otros personajes que conocerá en la ciudad. Historia de Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV ha sido un juego polémico incluso antes de que saliera. El 29 de Marzo de 2007, se dio a conocer el primer tráiler del juego, y con él toda la expectación que sigue recibiendo. En esa época, el juego saldría a la venta en el mes de octubre de 2007, pero tras varios retrasos, se aplazó a abril del año siguiente. La gente comenzó a discutir que ciudad era la que representaba GTA IV y muchos negaban que fuera Liberty City, pues no tenía nada que ver con la ciudad de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Tras descartar que sería la verdadera Nueva York, los creadores del juego dijeron que se jugaría en la Liberty City que quisieron crear en Grand Theft Auto III, pero que en aquella época no pudieron porque la tecnología no era como la de hoy . Salió a la venta el día 29 de Abril de 2008 para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. El día de su lanzamiento contó con una Edición especial. Y los días 2 y 3 de Diciembre del mismo año, salió a la venta en PC en Norteamérica y Europa, respectivamente. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor físico (physics engine) renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjunción con el motor físico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en el año 2008. Tráilers Existen cuatro tráilers: *Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes) *Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial) *Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas) *Good Lord, What are you doing? ('' Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?). Historia right|thumb|250px|[[Niko Bellic cubriéndose en una pared con una pistola.]] Niko Bellic luchó en la guerra de Serbia, cuando era más joven. Su primo, Roman Bellic, no participó en ella porque su madre ahorró dinero para enviarlo a él y a Niko a Liberty City. Sin embargo, éste se negó, ya que deseaba combatir. En una ocasión, él y un grupo de 14 jóvenes más -todos amigos suyos de la infancia- sufrieron una emboscada, debido a que un miembro del grupo los había traicionado. Sólo Niko y otros dos sobrevivieron. Él sabía que no los había traicionado, así que se propuso encontrar a los otros dos para buscar venganza -aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era una explicación-. Al acabar la guerra, su país quedó destrozado y sumergido en una profunda pobreza. Sin posibilidad de encontrar empleó, conoció a Bulgarin, quien le ofrece un trabajo como traficante de personas. Así se ganó la vida hasta que un transporte no salió bien y un barco lleno de personas se hundió. El propio Niko debió nadar para salvarse. Bulgarin quedó arruinado y Niko huyó, a Liberty City. Para llegar a su destino, se enroló en la marina mercante, donde pasó siete meses. Al llegar a América y reencontrase con su primo se da cuenta de que las cosas no son como lo esperaba, que Roman esta lleno de deudas hasta el cuello y que sueño de vivir tranquilo se viene abajo, ya que debe volver a la vida de criminal y asesino a sueldo. Es aquí donde conoce a Mallorie Vargas -quién forma parte de la historia principal del juego y presenta a Michelle y a Niko- la novia de Roman y a Vladimir Glebov, su prestamista, quien tiene conexiones con la mafia rusa. A lo largo de las misiones que Niko hace para Roman, conoce a Little Jacob, con quien entablará una fuerte amistad y se convertirá en el principal proveedor de armas de Niko. En una de las misiones que Vlad encarga a Niko -en la cual, el primero se encuentra totalmente alcoholizado- habla sobre Mallorie y de como son mejores las mujeres en la cama cuando tienen un hombre en casa. Más tarde Roman le comenta a Niko que sospecha que Mallorie lo engaña con Vlad, y pregunta a Niko si lo sabía, a lo cual este sólo puede guardar silencio. Roman, ofendido, lo acusa de desleal. Niko se disculpa diciendo que no sabía que le importaba tanto -ya que Roman se caracteriza por ser un mujeriego sin mesura-, y dice que se encargará de solucionarlo y no se quedará parado mientras ponen en tela de juicio su lealtad. En la misión Tio Vlad, Niko muestra su lealtad a sus amigos y familia al ir a enfrentarse a Vlad. Su primo trata de convencerle de que "no haga nada estúpido", pero éste dice que no dejará que otras personas pasen sobre los Bellic. Niko va al encuentro con Vlad y después de una persecución lo mata y tira su cuerpo al río. thumb|left|250px|[[Niko Bellic con una Uzi.]] Pero al tener Vlad conexiones con la mafia, sus jefes no se encuentran del todo felices por la ejecución. Por ello, deciden capturar a Niko y a su primo. Éstos despiertan en el sótano de la casa de Mikhail Faustin, siendo torturados por secuaces de éste para confesar para quién trabajan. Cuando el matón ruso estaba a punto de hacer un corte a Niko en la cabeza con una sierra, para ver si así decía algo creíble, aparece Faustin bajando las escaleras y dice "Dios mío, ¿que estáis haciendo?", a lo cual el torturador contesta que nada. Faustin se enoja con él y lo mata. Dimitri Rascalov, uno de sus amigos, también presente en el sótano, le aconseja que deje de disparar a la gente. Niko explica lo que sucedió, y Dimitre decide usarle para hacer unos trabajos, cosa que Niko no acepta. Para convencerle, Faustin le dispara a Roman en el estómago, ante lo que Niko no tiene otra opción mas que ceder. Después de unas cuantos trabajos para Mikhail, se revela que él y Dimitri eran como hermanos, ya que fueron juntos a la guerra, encarcelados, huyeron y trabajaron juntos, pero que Mikhail había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y que disparaba a la gente por cualquier nimiedad. Al recibir una llamada de Dimitri, Niko debe acudir a un muelle en playa de Hove, donde se le pregunta que si tuviera que matar a su mejor amigo o morir ¿que elegiría? Se le encomienda matar a Faustin, y después de esto hablar sobre su pago, para lo cual Dimitri lo cita en un almacén, pero antes recibe una llamada de LJ y le ofrece acompañarlo. Al llegar a la cita, Niko se da cuenta de que Dimitri sólo lo usó para quitase de en medio a Mikhail -quien por su agresividad había puesto en peligro los negocios de ambos- y lo vendió a Bulgarin. En el almacén se desató un tiroteo, pero Dimitri y Bulgarin lograron escapar. Pronto la policía rodeó el lugar, y Niko y LJ tuvieron que huir del lugar. Después de esto, Niko y su primo deben huir a Bohan Sur, donde Mallorie les consiguió un piso, ya que no podían volver por Broker: enterado -y aterrado- del problema, Roman le pide a Niko que lo lleve al apartamento en playa de Hove, para recoger todo lo posible y huir, pero al llegar descubren que Dimitri se les adelantó, ya que el edificio está en llamas. Al ver esto, se dirigen al negocio de taxis de Roman y se dan cuenta de que hicieron lo mismo que con su departamento. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer es esconderse en Bohan. Al llegar, Mallorie le da a Niko el numero de un sujeto llamado Manny Escuela, quien puede tener trabajo para él. También le presenta a Elizabeta Torres una conocida traficante droga. Niko cumple encargos para ambos. Manny, quien quiere que las calles estén limpias, pide a Niko que elimine a pandilleros de la zona, para luego grabarlos como parte de un documental. Gracias a éste conoce a Francis McReary, un policía que está a favor de la causa de Manny, que ayuda a que las calles estén "limpias". Elizabeta por su parte, que tiene problemas con la droga, se molesta con LJ por presentarle a personas que le robaron su "nieve", y Niko es el encargado de solucionar los problemas, recuperando la droga en el viejo hospital abandonado para después reunirse con LJ, pero una sorpresa arruina sus planes: Michelle estaba encargada de investigar a Niko, para así llegar hasta Elizabeta. Niko no tiene más opción que entregarle la droga para no ser arrestado. Ahora Elizabeta tiene serios problemas, y éstos aumentan cuando mata a Manny Escuela (más adelante, nos enteraremos que ha sido condenada a 300 años de prisión por trafico de drogas y homicidio), y encomienda a Niko que le entregue el cuerpo a un doctor en Dukes para vender sus órganos. Después de esto, Niko recibe una llamada de un desconocido con quien debe encontrarse en un muelle en Algoquin. Resulta ser el policía que conoció por Manny, Francis McReary, quien tiene algunos problemas con un chantajista y encarga a Niko que se deshaga de él y consiga unas fotos muy comprometedoras suyas. Algún tiempo después, le encarga el asesinato del famoso abogado Tom Goldberg, quien prepara una acusación en contra de Francis. right|thumb|250px|[[Niko Bellic en una PCJ-600.]] Unos días mas tarde Niko comienza a trabajar para Playboy X, un "gangster" amigo de Elizabeta especializado en la venta de drogas, y pronto conoce a su mentor, Dwayne Forge, un pandillero recién salido de prisión que al salir se da cuenta que lo perdió todo (amigos, negocios, dinero, novias...) Niko hace unos cuantos trabajos para ambos, hasta que Playboy le encomienda una misión que hace dudar a Niko: asesinar a Dwayne. Niko dice que se lo pensará, pero días mas tarde Dwayne le llama haciéndole una proposición parecida: matar a Playboy. Ahora Niko debe decidir quién debe morir y quién no: Playboy o Dwayne. De matar a Playboy, Dwayne como agradecimiento, le entrega a Niko las escrituras del ático de Playboy X y se vuelve amigo de Niko; si Niko elige matar a Dwayne recibe 25,000 dolares, y Playboy no vuelve a aparecer en el juego. Al trabajar para Elizabeta, también conoció a un criminal irlandés, Patrick McReary, a quien debe cubrir en la misión "Luck of the Irish". Tiempo después, Packie le pide a Niko que trabaje con él y unos colegas, por lo que debe encontrarse con ellos en la casa de la señora McReary, y aquí es donde Niko conoce a Kate McReary. Comienza a interesarse en ella y ella en él desde que se vieron, y tiempo después -a petición de Packie- empiezan a salir aunque sólo como "amigos". Entre los trabajos que Niko hace con Packie se encuentran: un robo de mucho dinero a la mafia italiana, un robo de "medicamentos" a las triadas y el asalto al banco de Liberty City. Después de esto, él y Niko se hacen amigos. Fruto de estos trabajo, Niko conoce al resto de los hermanos McReary: Gerry, Derrick y el ya conocido Francis, algo que Niko parecía ya suponer aunque finja cierta sorpresa al enterarse. Al terminar de hacer trabajos con Packie, Niko recibe una llamada de éste, dándole el numero de sus dos hermanos: Gerald "Gerry" McReary (de quien se dice que es el más peligroso de la familia McReary) y Derrick McReary (del que la última noticia que se tiene suya tras participar en el robo al banco de Liberty City en que duerme en un banco en un parque en Alderney). Niko comienza a trabajar para ambos, ayudando a Gerry a poner en contra a las demás familias, y a Derrick, con algunos trabajos de "caridad" y con una venganza en contra de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, a quien Packie y Niko "liberan" cuando lo extraditaban a la correccional de Liberty City, para después asesinarlo. Francis McReary cree que Derrick ensucia el nombre de su familia, así que al tiempo que concierta una cita con él, pide a Niko que lo asesine. Derrick, por su parte, comienza a temer por su vida y le pide a Niko que lo cuide por si Francis trama algo en su contra. A Niko se le plantea un nuevo dilema: debe elegir entre matar a Francis o a Derrick. Si mata a Francis, el sobreviviente da las gracias y no vuelve a aparecer; si elimina a Derrick, en agradecimiento Francis quitará el nivel de estrellas de Niko con tan solo una llamada. Al matar a cualquiera de los dos, la familia McReary, que nunca sabrá quién fue el asesino, invita a Niko al funeral y se desbloquea una misión. Si el asesinado a Francis, la mayoría de la familia McReary se sentirá feliz. thumb|left|250px|[[Niko Bellic en frente de una explosión.]] A través de Patrick, Niko conoce Ray Boccino, es "quien emborracha a sus amigos", quien tiene trabajo para él: recuperar unos diamantes que los Lost tiraron a la basura, antes de que los demás se enteren. Envía a Niko junto con otros tres trabajadores a recogerlos en un camión de basura, una misión fácil en principio que termina complicándose. Despues de hacerlo, éstos traicionan a Ray. Niko debe eliminarlos y quitarles los diamantes a cambio de una información: la ubicación de Florian Cravic, uno de los dos supervivientes de la emboscada durante la guerra. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, fueron todos en vano: Florian Cravic ahora es Bernie Crane, monitor de gimnasio homosexual amante del teniente alcalde de Liberty City. Él no fue el que vendió a los amigos de Niko al enemigo. Eso significa que el único sospechoso que queda debe ser el culpable: Darko Brevic. Ray es sólo parte de una organización mayor, la familia Pegorino, con centro en Alderney. Gracias a éste conoce a Phil Bell y a Jimmy Pegorino, otro mafioso y el jefe de la familia. Al mismo tiempo, Niko deberá trabajar para U.L. Paper, el "nombre en clave" de una organización del gobierno, que resultaron ser lo jefes de Karen, a quien él conoció como Michelle. Tras varias empresas arriesgadas, U.L. Paper termina prometiendo a Niko que traerán a "esa persona especial" a Liberty City (nuestro protagonista podrá decidir matarlo o perdonarle la vida cuando eso suceda). Además, a través de ellos Niko comenzará a trabajar para Jon Gravelli, don de la Familia Gambetti, una de las cinco familias de la Comisión. Tiempo después los acontecimientos se precipitan. Los trabajos para Pegorino se hacen más y más complejos, pues éste, atemorizado por la idea de terminar en prisión, comienza a actuar erráticamente, acabando con varios colaboradores cercanos. Finalmente, una llamada de Jimmy pone a Niko ante una gran disyuntiva: pactar con los rusos, dirigidos por Dimitri, la venta de la heroína y traicionar sus ideales, o dejar de lado el trato y acabar con Rascalov. Por un lado, Kate le recomienda seguir sus principios; por el otro, Roman suplica que acepte un trato que les hará ricos. *'Dinero': Niko decide hacer el trato con Jimmy Pegorino. Niko va a encontrase con Phil Bell, el irlandés de los Pegorino. Cuando van a hacer el trato, Dimitri llama a Niko y le dice que ha matado al comprador y que se va a quedar con la heroína del trato. Metidos en el Platypus, el barco en el que Niko llegó a América, tienen que escapar, pero antes se llevarán el dinero. Cuando lo han conseguido, Niko llama a Roman y a Pegorino para decirles cómo ha ido la cosa. Roman, quien finalmente se va a casar con Mallorie Bardas, le dice a Niko que se acuerde de ir a la boda. Cuando Niko llama a Kate McReary para informarla de lo que ha hecho, ella le pierde el respeto y dice que ya no lo verá mas. En la boda todo va bien, hasta que de repente un matón de Dimitri sale de entre los invitados y asesina a Roman por error. Tras esto, en la misión A Revenger's Tragedy, Niko y Little Jacob van a por Dimitri y Jimmy Pegorino, que al parecer se han hecho socios. Al final, Dimitri asesina a Jimmy Pegorino. Niko y Little Jacob persiguen a Dimitri hasta la Estatua de la Felicidad, donde allí Niko mata a Dimitri. *'Venganza': Niko rechaza la propuesta de Pegorino, y decide vengarse de Dimitri. Tras infiltrarse en el Platypus y asesinar finalmente a Rascalov, Niko asiste a la boda de Roman y Mallorie, con Kate como acompañante. Una vez fuera de la iglesia, Jimmy Pegorino hace un Drive-By, disparando a la multitud y asesinando a Kate. Niko está destrozado por la pérdida. A los pocos días, Niko recibe una llamada de Little Jacob. Así comienza Out of Commission. Niko, Roman y Little Jacob se dirigen al escondite de Jimmy Pegorino. Cuando llegan, Jacob y Roman van a buscar un helicóptero y Niko persigue a Pegorino. Cuando llegan fuera, Pegorino se va en lancha y Niko le persigue desde la costa con una Sanchez. Cuando se acaba la playa, Jacob y Roman recogen a Niko con el helicóptero y persiguen a Jimmy hasta la Estatua de la Felicidad, donde Niko mata a Pegorino finalmente. Liberty City thumb|260px|Mapa de [[Liberty City.]] right|thumb|200px|El nuevo sistema de cobertura de Grand Theft Auto IV. El juego se desarrolla en Liberty City, una ciudad ficticia basada en ''Nueva York,la cual se compone de cinco distritos: *'Broker': La parte de la ciudad con negocios rusos, donde dominan las drogas y el vandalismo. Basado en Brooklyn, Nueva York. *'Dukes': Donde se situa el aeropuerto de Liberty City. Aqui es donde esta el Monoglobo, el monumento más famoso de Dukes. Basado en Queens, Nueva York. *'Algonquin': Lleno de rascacielos, es el centro de la ciudad. Sobre todo llama la atención su Estatua de la Felicidad. Basado en Manhattan, Nueva York. *'Bohan': Donde se cree que se inventó el hip-hop. Esta lleno de pandilleros. Basado en Bronx, Nueva York. *'Alderney': La parte Industrial de Liberty City. contiene una pequeña ciudad dentro de una gran ciudad, Alderney City. Aqui se sitúa el Centro Penitenciario Alderney. Basado en Nueva Jersey. Jugabilidad Motor fisico y controles *Nuevo physics engine (modelo de física) para las interacciones. *Nuevo motor gráfico. *Nuevo sistema de combate. Historia *El modo decisión, en el que el jugador debe elegir -en ciertos casos- si un personaje muere o no, con sus respectivas consecuencias, como si en un futuro nos agradeciera o si buscara venganza. *Personajes aleatorios: Se trata de misiones cuyos jefes son personajes a quienes salvamos o conocimos en alguna misión, aunque, hay algunos que simplemente aparecen de la nada. Solo se marcan en el radar cuando se pasa cerca de ellos, a determinada hora. Completar estas misiones supone un 2.5% en el avance del juego. *El sistema de importacion y exportacion ahora es diferente de los otros,aqui seran dos personas las que te encarguen los autos,una es Brucie y la otra es un hombre llamado Stevie. *Misiones de asesino: son misiones secundarias a las que se accede por medio de un teléfono público en Alderney. Nuestro contacto dejara armas y blindaje escondidos en un lugar cercano para ayudarnos a completar la misión. Son diez encargos en total, al terminarlos se desbloquea uno de los 50 Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV: "Codicia de Asesino". Ocio *Habilidad para ver televisión. *Poder quedar con un amigo o con tu novia cuando tu quieras, no ir al marcador en su casa. *Emisoras muy variadas, con dialogo y musica (aunque mas dialogo). *Cuando llegues a una nueva zona de Liberty, tendras que entrar a los restaurantes y los bares para que se marquen en el mapa. *Puedes responder a los mails que te envien las empresas,como LoveMeet.net. Novedades *El uso del Taxi como medio de transporte. *Teléfono Móvil manejable y personalizable. *Se puede ver la tele en tu Piso Franco. *Se puede entrar en un Internet virtual. *Modo multijugador online. *Se puede jugar a los bolos y a los dardos. *Los coches pueden dejar de funcionar al recibir muchos golpes. *Los helicópteros pueden quedarse sin aspas o sin cola al chocar. *Te puedes cubrir contra paredes, objetos y vehiculos pulsando L1 o LB. *La climatología decide la cantidad de vehículos y peatones que se encuentran en las calles. *Se puede usar el autolavado. *Disparo libre desde el coche (En anteriores entregas, el Drive-By solo podía practicarse hacia los costados y hacia adelante en una moto. (En la versión de PC de GTA: SA hay un truco, OUIQDMW, que posibilita el disparo libre pero solo sirve con metralletas y subfusiles). En GTA IV, el jugador puede disparar con pistolas o subfusiles estando en un vehículo, e incluso lanzar granadas o cócteles molotov. *Puedes quedar con tus contactos para salir a los lugares que tu elijas. *Poder sacar fotos con el segundo móvil de Niko. *Niko tiene la posibilidad de colocarse un casco al montarse en una moto para que los golpes en la cabeza no sean tan bruscos. *Las calles ahora tienen un nombre específico, que se ve en la parte inferior de la pantalla. *En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Niko puede evitar el golpe y hacer un contraataque y quitarle su arma, si es que la tiene Aspectos removidos y eliminados *El gimnasio y la forma fisica. Ya no se puede engordar o tonificar musculos. *El paracaidas. *Las bicicletas, motos de policía, quads y vortex han sido eliminados. *El tanque y los aviones, aqui no existen. *Las misiones de Bombero, Taxista, Paramédico. *Pintar graffitis. *Habilidades de manejo de auto y moto, habilidad de armas, la resistencia, la musculatura, la gordura, o el sex appeal. *Tomar fotografías y despues guardarlas como en GTA: SA (solo es posible en la versión de PC). *Desaparición del Ammu-Nation como tienda oficial, has sido sustituidas por tiendas clandestinas. *No hay lanzallamas, granadas a control remoto (pero si hay bombas para coches, que se activan mediante una llamada del celular de Niko), minigun, extintor, motosierra, katana o gafas de visión nocturna. *No se puede modificar los coches, aunque siguen existiendo negocios en donde puedes pintar y reparar los coches; ya no hay lugares en donde puedas cambiar piezas a los autos o elegir el color de la pintura. *Los autos no se guardan en garajes que pertenecen al piso franco, se guardan en lugares de estacionamiento "reservado". *Ya no se puede interactuar con algunos vehículos, como sucedía en GTA: San Andreas, como por ejemplo los camiones de remolque o las grúas que había en el aeropuerto de Las Venturas. *En las versiones de consola del juego (PS3 y Xbox 360) no existe una radio mediante la cual, el jugador pueda escuchar las canciones añadidas por el mismo al juego, mientras que en la versión de PC sí es posible. Muchos expertos en videojuegos opinan que algunas de estas características fueron removidas para darle más realismo y "seriedad" al juego, aunque muchos echan de menos todos estos aspectos. Sin embargo, el nivel de detalle es destacable en esta entrega. Por ejemplo, en anteriores juegos bastaba acercar al personaje y automaticamente este abría la puerta del vehículo sin ningún problema. En GTA 4, Niko debe romper el cristal de la ventana y arriesgarse a que suene la alarma y lo persiga la policía, también vemos que los peatones no son exactamente los mismos una y otra vez, y que se puede apreciar también cuando Niko está con las prostitutas. Referencias a otros juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 y Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 En la Web www.leftover-vacations.com en la sección "Travels" hay una propaganda, ofertando un viaje Londres por $189 por persona. en las especificaciones dice textualmente: Esto no es un agujero de mierda brumoso lleno de viejas malhumoradas. ¡Visite uno de lo más famoso sitios en del mundo por menos de 200 dólares! Los vuelos son hacia Oslo y Viena, cercanos al aeropuerto de Manchester y el alojamiento está en un hotel de estilo pintoresco B&B, en la ciudad encantadora de Preston, con el acceso fácil a la atracción principal de todo Londres!. ¡Sólo unos asientos vacios! ¡Usted debe actuar rápido! Envíenos un depósito de seguridad por $1500 dólares AHORA para asegurar sus asientos (reembolsaremos este más tarde en forma "de dólares de viajes", cangeables en una amplia gama de tiendas). Algunas restricciones de fecha se aplican.. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto III *En Algonquin, hay una avenida llamada "Bismarck Avenue". Bismarck podría ser una referencia a Marco's Bistro o a un buque alemán de la segunda guerra mundial. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que sea una referencia a la capital del estado estadounidense de Dakota del Norte, como sucede con otras avenidas paralelas a ésta (Albany, Columbus, Denver and Frankfort, capitales de los estados de Nueva York, Ohio, Colorado y Kentucky). *Hay tres misiones con los mismos nombres que 3 misiones de Grand Theft Auto III: "SmackDown" ,"Rigged To Blow" y "Ransom". *Se puede conseguir la ropa de Claude en el ático de Playboy X. *En GTA 3, en Callahan Point, hay un café llamado "Greasy Joe's". En Alderney hay un local con el mismo nombre. Al parecer, puede ser que Joe se haya mudado de su café a un lugar mas pequeño. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Muchos vehiculos de Grand Theft Auto IV, han sido exportados a Liberty City desde Vice City. *Fly Us ofrece un viaje a Vice City por 300 dólares. Se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *Cuando Niko deba decidir entre hacer el trato con Jimmy Pegorino o matar a Dimitri Rascalov, llamará primero a Roman para pedirle consejo. Al enterarse Roman del dineral que ganaría Niko si hace el trato (Algo así de 250.000 dólares), Roman exclama por el celular "¡Con ese dinero, podemos volar a Vice City!" *Se exporta mucha droga desde Vice City hasta Liberty City todo en botes rapidos Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Fly Us ofrece un viaje a Los Santos por 299 dólares. Se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *El aeropuerto de Liberty City ofrece un viaje a a Las Venturas por 250 dólares. Al igual que las anteriores, se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *Durante una cita, Carmen puede mencionar que Liberty City no es un lugar para una chica como ella, pero quizás Los Santos sí lo sea. *Un programa de TV llamado "I'm rich" (Soy rico) tiene, en la introducción a veces, una imagen donde aparece Carl Johnson saltando en paracaídas. *Hay otro programa que es "Póker de Las Venturas", y en una pequeña escena de la introducción puede aparecer una carretera llena de autos en llamas y, quizá, la figura de un hombre que puede ser Carl Johnson. Aparte, aparecen escenas de la ciudad "actual". Casi no ha cambiado nada. *Una de las prostitutas, Lola del Rio, nació en San Fierro, en el estado de San Andreas. *En el Cruce Estrella aparece un hombre parecido a Carl Johnson en un partido de basketball saltando hacia el aro. Luego en el mismo lugar, en la película Los Duques de Hazzard, aparece una chica llamada "Katie Johnson" lo cual podria indicar que este jugador de basketball (CJ posiblemente) se casó con Katie (novia de San Fierro). *Carmen Ortiz una novia que se puede consegir si se meten en internet en la paguina www.Love-Meet.com, cuando sale con Niko Bellic Dice que se quiere mudar a un piso en el Algonquin o a Los Santos. Multijugador Online right|thumb|200px|Uno de los modos multijugador. GTA IV es la primer entrega de la saga -de sobremesa- que incluye un multijugador online con variadas formas de juego. Desde "Partida a muerte", "Bombardear la base II", "Encargo de la mafia" -individual y por equipos- "Carrera" y "Carrera GTA" en esta última se puede hacer de todo para ganar la carrera, usar armas y/o cambiar de vehículo esta permitido, "Robo de coches" -disponible individual y por equipos- hasta el "Modo libre" donde se puede explorar la ciudad libremente acompañado por hasta 15/31 jugadores más (32 jugadores en PC). El objetivo secundario -Ademas de el de la misión en sí- es obtener dinero para subir de nivel, con el que se obtiene ropa nueva para cambiar a nuestro personaje online. Esta disponible para PS Network, Xbox Live y Games For Windows Live. Curiosidades *'"Curiosamente"', casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Reed, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también "curiosamente", sus respectivos juegos se desarollan en una misma ciudad. *Algunas páginas Webs dicen que habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activisión (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA: IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policia y Niko Bellic el criminal o antisocial. *Muchas personas señalan que la versión de PC será algo más aliviada que la de PS3 y Xbox 360, por el enorme espacio que debe requerir y la gran calidad gráfica que tiene. *Aparición en el juego de la Estatua de la Felicidad, clara referencia a La Estatua de la Libertad. *Se mencionan varias ciudades de San Andreas y Vice City, pero en el universo de GTA IV las ciudades seguramente serán de otra versión, es decir, que no serán las mismas que en los juegos anteriores. Ej: En Bohan, hay un cartel que dice: Viaje a Los Santos por $299. *En Liberty City (III), las islas eran Portland, Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. Ahora fueron cambiadas a Broker, Dukes, Bohan, Algonquin y Alderney. *Hay un graffiti en ciertas partes de la ciudad que tiene los nombres de Claude, Tommy Vercetti y Victor Vance. De GTA III, GTA: Vice City y GTA: Vice City Stories respectivamente. *Si nos lanzamos desde un helicóptero a gran altura hacia el agua, Niko caerá y no sufrirá daño alguno. Esto es conveniente cuando somos perseguidos en helicóptero y cuando nuestro helicóptero este cayendo en el multijugador. *Una de las avenidas que llevan a Meadows Park se llama Avenida Stillwater. Stilwater (con una 'L') es la ciudad ficticia del rival más cercano a GTA IV: Saints Row. *En Algonquin donde está la torre más alta de la ciudad la Rotterdam Tower clara referencia la torre original de Nueva York la Empire State Building. *El Cruce Estrella es una parodia de la calle de Times Square de Nueva York. El Times Square es una de las calles más famosas de Nueva York, especialmente por la cantidad de publicidad que tiene expuesta. *En modo online (en linea) en algunos televisores se pueden ver los botones del mando Xbox 360 y al lado están las opciones de: listo (A), modelo de jugador (Y), no listo (B), nueva partida (>) y opciones (>). *Si robas un carro se puede oir que un policia dice: We have a Grand Theft Auto y dice la zona donde tu lo robaste. *En la versión PS3 se puede usar el sensor sixaxis para hacer algunas funciones del juego como recargar el arma o pilotar una lancha. Listas *Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV *Personajes Aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV *Barrios de Liberty City (IV) *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV *Sitios web de Grand Theft Auto IV *Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV *Trucos de Grand Theft Auto IV *Logros de Grand Theft Auto IV *Bandas de Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto IV: Online Enlaces *Página oficial del juego *Página oficial del juego (En Español) *Contiene toda la informacion de GTA IV *Mas informacion de GTA IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV